beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Nāga
is a Pillar Baron of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division and a very powerful demon. Appearance He is very short and appears to be youthful, being only slightly taller than Lamia and appearing to be of similar height to her and wears businessmen clothes; a black overcoat, complete with black gloves. He has blue, feline eyes, gilled ears, blue hair, and black boots. He doesn't display many expressions. Personality Naga is a cold, stoic, aloof, troubled, sulky, and very silent and mysterious person who rarely shows signs of anger. Nonetheless, he worries about his companions, especially with his master En. History Naga's History former to the lot is Unknown. Plot Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Naga is proficient in unarmed combat where he enhances his physical attacks with demonic energy and managed to fight on equal terms against Oga's initial Super Milk Time before they completely fused together while Hecadoth was easily defeated by Oga's normal state and Graphel was helpless against the transformation. Great Demonic Power: As a Pillar Baron, Naga is a powerful demon with Hilda remarking that he is in a different class than his two direct Pillar subordinates, Hecadoth and Graphel. During the confrontation between him and Oga, Naga exerted a powerful aura that took the shape of a water dragon which is probably the origin of his title. He later showed enough power to compete with Oga's initial Super Milk Time before being overpowered. He can also use his demonic energy as a floating platform to fight in mid-air. * Dragon-Shaped Energized Punches: Naga can coat his forearm in demonic power that took the shape of dragon head for an enhanced punch through as Oga easily dodged it in Super Milk Time it's unknown what the effects are. *'Suijindakudaku, Jaryūshō' (水燼濁々蛇竜掌'', Water Ash Flow: Snake Dragon Palm'') - He uses this Technique against Oga during Super Milk Time; more than a palm fist, it looks like a Demonic Aura Cannon. *'Summoning Style: Way of the Angels' - He was shown summoning angelic beings through the use of demon coins. Enhanced Strength: Naga was able to compete against Oga's initial Super Milk Time in strength where he was able to push the demonic enhanced delinquent away with a couple of physical attacks while both Hecadoth and Graphel were easily overpowered. Enhanced Durability: Naga showed enough physical might to endure several of Oga's attacks in Super Milk Time to counter while taking little damage which includes multiple Zebul Emblems before being overpowered by an undeveloped Zebul Finisher that annihilated the top of the building they were fighting on while Hecadoth and Graphel were taken out with very few attacks. Even after losing and being incapacitated by Super Milk Time, Naga was the only one to remain conscious and carried both Hecadoth and Graphel while they were unconscious. Relationships He is quite respected by his subordinates, since they tried to avenge his defeat as they met Oga. He acts like a true leader with Hecadoth and Graphel, but he doesn't really care if they die, since he is predisposed to kill Graphel (though he accepted to put his life on the line) in killing Oga. Quotes *''"The cost is 30. The prince who walks with spirits. When first I fought you three years ago, I was a child back then. You think that spirits can stand up to an angel? Don't make me laugh. Let me show you some beautiful Way of the Angels of the Summoning Style. Now that I can summon angels, I will destroy you. But before that, people would grovel before me, despair,'' and sacrifice their own lives! I summon the angel who seals victory, Barakeil! Protect the seal and seal away this burial ground!" '' *"Oh, you're still alive? No one can usually stand up against Barakeil's willpower seal and destructive light. Now let me show you another beautiful Way of The Angel of the Summoning Style. But before that, I must tell you to take caution. This is an extremely powerful summon. You might be able to resist Barakeil's powers but you can't resist my most powerful angel's power. This is quite forbidden but I'll show this to you while you're still alive. Who do you think we are? We are the best fighters in the nation. Now, I hope you enjoy your death! Your soul would grovel back to me, despair, and beg for your life in the afterlife! The cost is 100! Regret your life for now I will summon the angel priest who records the book, Geneil! Take this man to the afterlife." '' Trivia * Nāga's name originates from Nāga, a group of serpent deities in Hinduism and Buddhism. * In an Indonesian and Malaysian language, Naga literally means dragon. Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division Category:Pillar Barons